


Every Breath You Take

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haven't Met in Person, Human AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Isaac has a secret admirer, which is great and all, except he can’t do anything about it because of that whole “secret” part.  Something had to give eventually
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin
Series: Merry Trope-mas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Kudos: 21
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> 1_million_words a-z challenge - E, Merry Trope-mas Day #21: Haven’t met in person
> 
> I seriously could not figure out what angle I wanted to go with this, penpals or what, much less who to have the couple be. I finally decided to just start typing and see what happened. By the third line I had an idea of plot at least, still took some debating for the couple

“You’ve got that look on your face again.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do. You’ve gotten another message from your secret admirer again, haven’t you?”

Isaac looked up from the creamy, high quality stationary he was holding to see the gentle, knowing look in his coworker Lydia’s eyes. Giving her a sad smile, he shrugged slightly. “Doesn’t much matter, does it? The problem with secret admirers? No matter how much they admire you, you can’t do anything about it because you don’t know who they are.”

“And you haven’t gotten any clues? Not after all this time?”

Isaac shook his head, “No. I mean, not unless I want to go completely Sherlock and start investigating the paper types and talk to security about viewing security camera footage or stalking the florist. It’s just...whoever it is doesn’t say anything about them, just about me. And it’s the fact that it’s all politely worded and not some kind of pervy wish fulfillment thing that keeps it from being creepy.” Isaac sighed. “I just wish I knew who it was so I could at least say thank you after all these months, you know?”

~~

The first note had shown up on his desk on Valentine’s Day tied to a white rose. Nobody had seen who had left it, or nobody remembered due to his cubicle being adjacent to a frequently traveled aisle. Every week a new note would appear, never at the same time or on the same day, sometimes through interoffice mail and sometimes via a florist making a bouquet delivery, never anything elaborate which would have made him exceedingly uncomfortable, but small arrangements with pretty, colorful, though simple, flowers. 

At first he had been thrilled and kind of awed, because who thought secret admirers were a thing outside of rom-coms? But after months of notes and little gifts and no clue whatsoever as to who was behind it all, Isaac was honestly beginning to feel more irritated by it all. 

~~

“Oh shit, oh shit! Front desk just called, Mr. Hale is on the way up!”

Isaac just rolled his eyes as the majority of his coworkers had a meltdown and started scrambling to get their areas in order. He really didn’t know why they did this every...single..time Derek came to the office. It wasn’t like it was surprising, he was there at least once a week. To be fair though, he and Lydia were the  _ only _ ones in their particular branch office that weren’t terrified of Derek. Of course it helped that they’d grown up with the various Hale relatives, siblings and cousins and every version of in-law you could think of, living scattered around the small town of Beacon Hills. So, even though Isaac and Lydia knew that Derek was one of the softest people you could meet, his resting murder face kind of terrified everyone else.

As a sudden hush fell on the office, Isaac assumed Derek had stepped off the elevator, and just sighed and shook his head, continuing his work as Derek made his rounds of the office, asking after projects and checking in with his employees.

A presence behind him, had Isaac pausing and tilting his head back, offering Derek a warm smile. “Hi, Derek. Having a good week?”

Derek blushed slightly, ducking his head as he smiled bashfully, “Yeah, it’s been pretty good so far, quiet. Laura’s back home helping mom set up for the family reunion.”

Isaac shared a knowing grin with him. The arguments between Derek and his older sister were legendary as the friendly and outgoing Laura frequently tried to drag her much quieter and reserved brother into all manner of situations. Literal kicking and screaming was often involved.

“Good morning, Derek.” Lydia propped her arms on the top of Isaac’s cubicle wall, smiling warmly.

“Hi, Lydia. Oh, Laura asked me to have you call her.” His brow wrinkled and he shook his head, “I honestly couldn’t tell if it was about work or something else. She said she had a  _ project _ she needed your help on.” Turning his attention back to Isaac, he spotted the vase of colorful dyed daisies on the desk. Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded towards the flowers. “Nice flowers.”

Lydia lit up, a broad grin tilting her glossy pink lips. “Aren’t they?  _ Somebody _ keeps sending them every week or two. We just can’t figure out who it is. In fact we were just talking about it this morning.”

Meeting Isaac’s gaze for a long moment, Derek hesitated before saying, “Someone must think you’re pretty special.”

Isaac sighed sadly, reaching out to trace one of the petals with a fingertip. “I just wish I knew who it was so I could thank them. They’ve said such nice things, and there’s been the flowers and these other little gifts, nothing extravagant, but it’s all stuff I like. I wonder what they’re like, if we’d get along in person.” Looking back up, he saw Derek looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite figure out.

Lydia was looking between the two of them, head tilted as if thinking about something. “You’re in and out of here pretty regularly, Derek. Have you seen anyone irregular around?” As he shook his head quickly, she narrowed her eyes slightly, “Hmm, then I guess it has to be someone that works here. It’s the only explanation.”

Isaac went from thoughtful to horrified in a minute, “Oh gods, what if it’s Greenburg?” Isaac thought of their other former classmate who had come to work at the Hale’s company, though he worked down in the mailroom.

Derek started coughing, shaking his head. “No...no, pretty sure it’s not him. I think he and Coach finally got together.” All three of them shared a horrified look at that mental image.

“Ewww, you totally owe us lunch for that one, Hale.” Lydia’s nose wrinkled as she tried to distract herself. Some things were definitely not worth thinking about.

~~

“‘Ello?” Isaac fumbled with his cellphone, waking up just enough to answer the thing so it would quit ringing.

“Isaac?! Isaac, it's the Hales.” Lydia’s voice was panicked and slightly wobbly as she spoke.

Suddenly much more awake, Isaac propped himself up, “What do you mean, Lyds? What about the Hales?”

“Stiles called, there was some...accident...something? There was a fire late last night.” Stiles, the son of the sheriff and currently a deputy was one of their friends and would have had the most current information possible when he called.

“Oh gods, are they...is everyone…?” Isaac choked up, unable to finish the sentence, fear rushing through him as he imagined the worst. “What about Derek...the others?”

“I don’t know! Stiles said half the family was rushed to the hospital, but there were no...everyone’s alive so far. Peter’s in ICU, apparently he was badly burned helping get the kids out. Derek...Derek’s in surgery. I don’t know...something fell on him? Come pick me up?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” Isaac had already jumped out of bed and was throwing on clothes as he looked for where he left his wallet and keys. 

~~

Although their hometown was only an hour away, the drive back seemed to take forever, Lydia’s hand clutching Isaac’s the entire way as she made phone calls, trying to get any information she could about their friends.

Apparently there had been a gas line explosion just outside the house in the wee hours of the morning, but they were investigating what had caused it. Thankfully there were no fatalities and most of the family had just had to deal with some smoke inhalation complications and minor burns. The majority of the kids had been in the attic playroom for a giant slumber party and Peter and Derek had both run upstairs to get them out. As they were ushering the last few out, the roof had collapsed, a beam falling on Derek and knocking him unconscious, another beam knocked Peter back into a wall that was covered in flames. Luckily the firefighters were able to get them out before anything tragic happened, but both men were in critical condition and under observation for the time being.

The two friends stumble into the hospital full of model-like people all clinging to each other. Eventually they’re able to find Talia, matriarch of the Hale clan, mother of Derek and sister of Peter. After getting an update on their condition,  _ under observation _ for the both of them, they settle in to wait.

~~

Isaac yawned, standing up to stretch after sitting in an uncomfortable waiting room chair for hours, his lanky frame compacted uncomfortably to keep his legs out of the way. Talia and her husband had been called back by the doctors and had returned with tearful smiles, letting everyone know that Peter and Derek would be okay eventually. Peter was worse off because of the burns and would need to stay in ICU so they could monitor him for a while longer. Derek’s leg had been badly broken and he now had some new metal inside holding it together as well as a full leg cast.

Lydia had left soon after receiving the news to go grab some of their stuff since they’d rushed off without anything. Isaac...well, he wanted to see Derek. Needed to see him. The older man had always been there for him, looking out for him, offering a shoulder to cry on, or just quiet company. He always made time to stop by and talk to Isaac on his weekly trips to the office, even if he had several meetings to attend. 

Running his fingers through his messy curls, probably looking like a disaster since he’d just rolled out of bed and thrown on some clothes and left, he began pacing around the waiting room, stepping over feet of sleeping Hales and fetching toys that the little ones had dropped. He was on probably his third circuit when Laura came back from visiting Derek, laying a comforting hand on his arm.

“Der just woke up. He’s a little loopy from the pain meds, but you can go see him for a little bit if you’d like.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, “Are you sure? It’s okay if I go back?”

She smiled knowingly, “Go on, mom’s in there keeping him company. Go tell him hi.”

“Thanks, Laura.” Giving her a quick hug, he hurried down the hall toward Derek’s room, finally hearing the soft lilt of Talia’s voice. Pausing in the doorway, he gasped as he took in the sight of Derek’s cast leg being held up by all kinds of evil looking machinery.

Derek turned to face Isaac, hearing his gasp, and smiled broadly, his voice slurring slightly as he spoke, “Isaac! You’re here?” He rolled his head towards his mother, exclaiming happily, “Isaac’s here!”

Talia laughed softly and patted his hand, “Yes he is, sweetheart. He and Lydia hurried right out here as soon as they heard what happened. He’s been waiting all morning to see you.” Giving Isaac a wink, she patted the empty chair next to her. “Come sit down and talk for a little bit, Isaac. They just gave him another dose of painkillers so he’ll probably be passing out here soon.”

Sitting down on the edge of the seat, nerves suddenly overtaking him, Isaac looked at the blissed out expression on Derek’s face, chuckling slightly. “Wow, they really do have you on the good stuff, don’t they. I hear you’re a regular hero now.”

Derek shook his head, reaching out his hand towards Isaac, “Nah, just had to get the kids.” His gaze seemed to go a little unfocused and then he was smiling dopily at Isaac again, “Like a halo.”

Isaac carefully grasped Derek’s reaching hand, grateful for the feeling of his strong hand clasping his securely. Confused by Derek’s words, he tilted his head, “What do you mean, Der?”

“Your hair...pretty curls…’s always look like halo...like an  _ angel _ .”

Isaac blushed bright red, mouth gaping in shock as Talia turned away to smother a laugh.

Derek’s expression fell and he gave Isaac the most pitiful look, “‘m sorry, Ise.”

Trying to ignore his blushing, Isaac squeezed Derek’s hand. “What are you sorry about, Der? You haven’t done anything.”

“Don’ think I can get you present this week.”

Isaac froze. Surely Derek didn’t mean… “A present? For what?”

Talia slipped out of the room as the boys focused on each other, able to see the veritable heart eyes her son was giving the young man they’d known for so long.

Derek tugged on Isaac’s hand, drawing him closer to his bed, “Present for  _ you. _ You’re so pretty and nice and...and…” Derek blinked heavily, yawning, “and I try to find things you like, pretty flowers and pretty rocks. You like flowers and rocks.”

Isaac was reeling, Derek was his secret admirer. Derek was the one who had been sending him the letters and the flowers and, indeed, the pretty odd shaped rocks he’d been steadily adding to his rock collection. How did he miss it for so long? Who else would know him so well, what he’d like. It was so obvious now he thought about it, but, at the same time, he never would have thought that shy, quiet Derek who looked like a freaking super model would ever be interested in him.

“I...Derek…” Isaac was saved from having to figure out what to say though because Derek’s eyes were closed and he’d apparently fallen asleep. He sat there for a long time, holding Derek’s hand and wondering how he was going to proceed with this new information.

~~

Derek was bored. It was the first day since the accident that they’d taken him off the heavy pain meds and he was actually fully cognizant, though the pain in his leg was kind of making him wish he wasn’t. His mom and Laura had been telling him about the people who had come to see him, about how Lydia and Isaac had raced down to check on the family as soon as they’d heard what happened, how Isaac had sat with him for hours. Unfortunately, Derek barely remembered any of it, the past couple days seeming almost like a dream. He was just debating on whether to attempt to find something to watch on tv when there was a knock on his door. Turning to look, he knew he was probably giving his feelings away as he smiled brightly.

Isaac peeked into the room, his breath catching at the brilliant smile Derek was giving him. Walking in, he headed over to the bed to show Derek the vase full of multi-colored roses and the attached card. “Hi, Der. How are you feeling? Your mom said that they have you on regular pain meds now.”

Looking at the beautiful flowers, Derek trailed his fingertips over the silky petals before taking the card. “I hurt...a lot...but I’d rather know what’s going on around me. Apparently I missed out on a lot the past couple of days.”

Isaac blushed and ducked his head, setting the vase on the nightstand next to the bed before taking a seat. “Yeah, you’ve been kind of out of it. I’ve got some great blackmail material if I ever need it.”

Derek just rolled his eyes, his gaze running over Isaac’s tired appearance, the dark circles under his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he reached out, lightly brushing his thumb over one of the dark smudges. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

Isaac’s blush just grew more intense and he shook his head, “Been a little worried about you, big guy.” Looking at the card Derek was holding, he nodded towards it. “You should probably read that. Might say something important.”

Derek gave Isaac a long look but finally did as prompted, opening the envelope to pull out a plain white piece of cardstock, Isaac’s spiky handwriting flowing across it.

_ To my not so secret admirer, _

_ You are absolutely ridiculous. But you’re also cute and sweet and one of the nicest people I know. _

_ Your angel _

Derek grew pale as he saw who the card was addressed to, but, as he started to read, his eyes grew wider and wider and he blushed, especially when he saw the signature. Sheepishly looking over at Isaac, he almost couldn’t meet his eyes.

Isaac snorted at Derek’s reaction. “Oh yeah, you spilled  _ a lot _ of information while you were doped up.” Reaching out, he took Derek’s hand, staring down at them instead of meeting his gaze, his voice going soft. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? You’ve known me for years.”

Derek stared at their joined hands as well, swallowing hard, “Maybe  _ because _ I’ve known you for so long. I didn’t think you’d ever look at me  _ that _ way. And I couldn’t get up my nerve to just say something to your face. And then Valentine’s came around and there was a lady selling roses and I thought of you so I got one and dropped it on your desk when you got up to get coffee. I managed to look out just as you saw it and you looked so happy… I had to do it again. Then it just got to be a habit.” Derek traced Isaac’s fingers with his own. “I like seeing you happy.”

Isaac looked up and shook his head, reaching up with his free hand to cup Derek’s face. “You really are kinda ridiculous, Der. Do you realize all the things we could have been doing all this time?”

Leaning into Isaac’s hand, he gave him a lopsided smile. “Yeah? Like what?”

Steeling his nerves, Isaac leaned forward, hesitating for a moment in case Derek wanted to stop him before giving him a soft, chaste kiss. Smiling dopily at each other for a long moment, the clatter of a cart being pushed down the hall broke the spell they had fallen under. “So, my admirer, as soon as you get out of here, what do you think about a date? We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Derek smiled brilliantly and tugged Isaac back towards him, lips brushing his as he answered, “I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard in a long time, angel.”


End file.
